


Alive.

by SporadicSpotlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Gays Everywhere, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SporadicSpotlight/pseuds/SporadicSpotlight
Summary: Renjun just needed something that gave him a reason to live.Then Jeno and Jaemin came along.





	1. Jeno.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction. English isn't my first language so there will probably be a lot of mistakes but please bear with me for the time being, I will try my best to make the story better as time passes.

Maybe it was the incessant rustling of leaves, maybe it was loud chirping of birds but there was something not letting Renjun concentrate.

His fingers trailed over the soft paper, over the drawing (or better said, what he has of it so far) and let out a long, exasperated sigh. His drawing didn´t portray the feelings he was trying to transmit, and he hated that; he hated the fact that he wasn’t able to pour his all into the drawing.

He quietly cursed under his breath before standing up to leave. Drawing in the park wasn’t so much of a good idea as he had thought it would be. Although he always tried to drift his mind away of things by getting in contact with nature, he ended up regretting it the second he found himself surrounded by the sounds of nature (they were annoying and nobody could convince him otherwise).

However, going though the town always helped him to relax. He totally hated the sound of people talking, cars honking and the crowd of people trying to make their way pushing people but at least that way he didn’t have to deal with his thoughts alone.

The walk to his home felt awfully short as he stood in front of the door to his house. He was kind of tempted to keep on walking but it was getting dark outside and his mother would freak out if he wasn´t home before the sun had set.

It was mostly quiet inside, the only sound you could hear was the one of Renjun's mother softly humming as she prepared dinner, which is surprising since it’s only like 6 in the afternoon and his father wouldn’t be home for like another two hours.

“Renjun, is that you?” His mother acknowledging his presence startled him and he almost threw the vase on the living room´s table to the floor, almost meaning he had to do some acrobatic movement in order for it not to break.

His mother’s head appeared by the kitchen’s threshold which, for the record, scared the shit out of Renjun, not like he would ever admit it. “What’s up?” He tried to act as if he hadn’t just been about to a break a really expensive vase.

 “Your father called, said he’ll come home sooner today,” so far the news weren’t particularly exciting but Renjun knows damn well that if his mother is telling him this is for a reason, “and he said he will come with one of his coworker’s family.” There it is.

People coming meant he will have to expose himself to another awkward presentation of himself where he’ll end up stumbling upon his words and make it out of himself, what others call ‘socializing’.

At Renjun's expression of pure horror his mother just rolled her eyes. “You’re being dramatic, once again, now go put on some nice clothes, those look ugly.”

“What have I ever done to deserve this treatment?”

His mother put on a thoughtful expression before she looked at him straight in the eyes. “Well, to start…” “You know what, I’m going to room.”

Before he slammed his door shut he heard his mother yells of _“dress nicely”_.

-

If his mother thought he would give up without putting up a fight, she was damn right. Although he just picked up some nice blue dress shirt and some black pants he found under the large pile of clothes on his chair, he was pretty sure this was okay on his mother’s eyes.

Renjun threw the clothes on his bed before he headed towards the bathroom because he knew for a fact his mother would kill him if he didn’t look fresh and clean.

He tried to take a shower as fast as he could, something he achieved if you don’t count the amount of time he used to reply to Donghyuck’s rant about some cute boy he saw in a coffee shop and Chenle’s messages asking if he was dead. He wished he was, though.

Just as he was finishing getting ready he could sense hell coming for him, in other words his mother screaming for him to get his ass out of his room because the guests were arriving soon.

Time to act like you don’t dislike having to meet new people was officially open.

Just as he got out of his room he could hear the front door opening and his mother loud voice greeting people. Time to act like a good and well behaved kid.

As he got closer he could see a man and a woman talking to his parents still in the front door (were they going to let them in anytime soon? Probably not.) and what seemed like a teenager boy beside them.

And said boy was cute. Renjun could already hear Chenle telling him not to panic. Needless to say it wasn’t working.

“H-Hi…” Renjun just wanted a hole to swallow him the moment everyone turned to stare him. Suddenly he started to feel uncomfortable and his palms were getting sweaty from all the clenching and unclenching.

He didn’t understand why his parents were so keen on socializing, it brought nothing but trouble.

Thankfully, the man started talking before Renjun himself even more. “Oh, hi, you must be Renjun. We’re Mr. Lee and Mrs. Lee and this” he said as he gestured towards the totally not handsome boy, “is our son, Jeno.”

Renjun just bowed and offered a lopsided and awkward smile because he didn’t trust himself enough to open his mouth. He saw Jeno reciprocating his smile, and it might be Renjun’s gay biased opinion but it was the prettiest smile he had ever seen.

“Well, time to eat.”

-

Dinner was pretty uneventful. The adults talked for most of it, throwing some questions to the teenage boys a few times. Renjun was in no way envious of Jeno’s confidence when answering questions.

“Renjun, honey, why don’t you show Jeno around? That way you could get to know each other better.” This just confirms Renjun’s theory of his mother being the devil, not even Donghyuck nor Sicheng could reach this level of evil.

The way the night was going was eerily similar to a typical fanfiction and Renjun was so not down for it.

He stood up and mustered some words of gratitude before made his way towards his rook, expecting Jeno to follow him.

He really hoped Moomin gave him enough strength to keep going.

And, unsurprisingly, Jeno was indeed following him.

Renjun let Jeno in his room, who mumbled a quiet thanks and Renjun’s heart didn’t skip a bit, not at all.

The situation couldn’t be more awkward for Renjun, not only was a stranger in his room but said stranger was extremely good-looking.

Jeno was looking at him, seemingly not as awkwardly as Renjun but nobody would feel comfortable being with practically a stranger alone in a room.

Thankfully, once again, Jeno was the first one to talk. “So… how long have you been in Korea?”

“Since the start of the summer, so three months.” Jeno nodded, probably not really knowing what to respond to Renjun’s blunt answer.

Jeno’s eyes wandered around the room, finally landing upon Renjun’s sketch book. “You draw?”

“Hmm, yes. Most of them are doodles anyway.” Jeno seemed genuinely interested in his drawings. Renjun thought maybe his art will help him bond with Jeno. “Do you wanna see them?”

Jeno’s sparkling eyes was enough of an answer for Renjun.

-

Renjun was in midst of telling Jeno of that one time Donghyuck put hot sauce in Kun’s coffee because he said girl groups’ choreographies weren’t that impressive when his parents told them they had to go.

Somehow the awkward and tense atmosphere that surrounded both young boys had eased and became one filled with loud chatter and jokes only people their age would find even remotely funny. Perhaps socializing wasn’t that bad after all.

Or maybe it was just that Jeno was easy to talk to. Renjun didn’t bother inquiring more into the subject.

“I guess I’ll see you around then.” Jeno’s smile was practically glowing and Renjun thought his heart might have skipped a beat. “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

Right after hearing the sound of the front door closing, Renjun just threw himself on his bed, socializing was hard and mentally draining and he probably has already filled his quota for the next few weeks.

He was tired and wanted to sleep for a whole day before having to deal with society but he was sure that the group chat would kill him if he doesn’t reply to their texts, if the constant dinging of his phone was anything to go by.

After checking the messages and rolling his eyes so hard they had reached the back of his head because of Chenle’s and Donghyuck’s never ending bickering, he just dropped it somewhere where it wouldn’t break from the impact and changed into some comfortable pajamas.

Hopefully Jeno drifts off his mind before he falls asleep.


	2. Jaemin.

Perhaps having a picnic with all the boys was not the best idea that has ever crossed their minds.

Renjun looked over at the other eight boys that huddled over a blanket, trying their best not to touch the damp grass. The looks of disgust that contorted their way into Ten and Kun’s expressions when they placed their hands on the wet ground must have been the funniest thing he has seen in a while.

Chenle was (once again) bickering with Donghyuck over some ham sandwich having tomato and everyone knows how much Chenle despises tomato. The smirk that pulled into Donghyuck’s lips after Chenle turned away with a huff gave him away as the culprit.

Jungwoo and Lucas were in their little world, scooped into one of the corners of the blanket, being disgustingly cute. Renjun turned his gaze away as soon as things started to get too heated, thankfully Taeil stopped them.

Also, he was sure he had seen Sicheng trying to sneak away when he thought nobody was looking, only to be dragged back by Taeil and Kun.

So, in Renjun’s perspective, this was a mess. And by the looks the passerbies were giving them, they thought the same way.

“Are you going to eat that?” Donghyuck was just slightly pushing him to the blanket, mouth still full of food (more like, the ham/tomato sandwich), hands already on whatever he was holding.  He honestly couldn’t be less bothered about it.

He could feel Donghyuck’s eyes on him, right after he had eaten his gooddamn food without his permission, almost analyzing him. “What’s up with you? You’re being oddly quiet. Plus, you still haven’t tried to beat me up for eating your food.”

Donghyuck and him might have only known each other for a few months but they have gotten close easily, maybe it was the fact that Donghyuck barely left Renjun’s side for a whole week (it was actually all of them but Donghyuck was the worst one).

Renjun just glared at Donghyuck, trying to give his best menacing look, Donghyuck reciprocating the glare. Soon both of them were in a battle that would have lasted much longer if it Ten hadn’t let out a sudden squeal, scaring even the pigeons minding their business a few meters away.

“The fuck is wrong with you?” Kun all but yelled at the same time Taeil grabbed him by the back of his shirt, keeping him in place.

Renjun could see Chenle looking over Ten’s shoulder from the corner of his eye. “False alarm guys, he’s just fawning over some boy on Instagram.” The group let out collective grunts and whatever hint of interest Sicheng showed for the shortest of times dissipated.

“In my defense, I must say he’s like really hot.” Ten cheeks were a light shade of red, the blush dying down quite quickly. “And he’s tall too. He’s got the whole package.”

“Nobody cares, Ten.”

Donghyuck leaned over to whisper something into Renjun’s ears while a fight broke out between Ten and Kun, Chenle taking out his phone to record it and Taeil just giving up and taking the leftovers of a tuna sandwich. “We’ll talk about whatever’s going later.”

Renjun just nodded, looking at how Kun had Ten into a headlock, Chenle distinctive dolphin laugh resonating in his ears, mentally preparing himself for what was coming.

“Hey guys, has any of you seen Jungwoo and Lucas?”

-

So apparently Jungwoo and Lucas had gone home to do God knows what, destroying the main purpose of their bonding time. At least they had the decency to apologize (well, Jungwoo did. Lucas just complained about them being cockblocks).

And now, Renjun is on his way to buy milk because as his mother had said _you’re the one who drinks drink a bowl of milk every single day so it’s rightful you’re the one who buys it._

Donghyuck had tagged along for obvious reason and, honestly, he would have received the answers he wanted if he hadn’t had his face plastered to his phone’s screen.

The incessant sound of fingers against the phone’s surface was starting to annoy Renjun but he knew better than to confront Donghyuck because, well, it was Donghyuck.

“So, what’s been bothering you, pretty boy?” Donghyuck didn’t even bother to move his gaze from the phone and Renjun was truly surprised he hadn’t bumped into street light or something.

“Don’t call me that ever again.” Renjun saw how Donghyuck rolled his eyes at what he said and just made a gesture for him to get to the point.

“I just… have had this thing in my head,” “no shit, Sherlock.” “Do you want to know or not?”

That did efficiently shut Donghyuck up.

“There is this boy. I don’t know, I haven’t been able to get him off my mind.” Donghyuck turned to him, finally pocketing his phone (he will make sure Donghyuck spills the beans somehow) and shooting him an amused look that screamed snarky remark. “That’s because you’re gay.”

There it was.

“Not like that, you asshat. It’s just I can’t seem to get him off my mind…” Donghyuck seemed utterly confused by Renjun’s answers and Renjun knew that if this continued the way it was going he might have to open up way more than what he actually wants. “And what’s the problem with that?”

“His stupidly well structured face won’t let me concentrate on anything else.” Renjun was sure he wasn’t making any sense and by Donghyuck’s look on his face he thought so as well.

“You had me scared. I was genuinely worried something might be wrong. But no, it is just a stupid crush on a stupidly handsome boy.” Donghyuck’s mocking tone and roll of his eyes mildly made Renjun want to tell Kun it was Donghyuck the one that ate his cookies and cream ice cream. But Renjun was a good friend so he settled on threatening to burn his anime collection.

“Have I ever told you I hate you?” “Yes, you have. Now move your fat ass.”

“MY ASS IS NOT FAT.”

-

Somehow, they managed to reach the grocery store unhindered (only if you don’t count Renjun trying to strangle Donghyuck so he would stop complaining as an obstacle).

“Thank God. I thought my legs were going to stop working before we reached this damned place.” The sight before Renjun could be considered as modern art, Donghyuck sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, head tilted back, sunlight hitting straight on his face, skin glowing. Perhaps he looked like a model but those words were not to be heard by Donghyuck or else they’ll go straight to his ego.

“You’re so annoying, can you stop complaining for one second?” The boy sitting on the dusty street turned towards him pouting, the dying sunlight making him look more like a Greek God than a pouty teenager boy. “Stop pouting and get up. I would like to finish this soon.”

The grocery store was kinda run-down, the front showing noticeable cracks along the fading white and green paint. Some letters of the sign standing above were clearly out of service, leaving a really poor impression on Renjun, but he needed the milk so he ventured into the store anyway.

The inside of the store gave a different vibe from the outside. Soft tunes were playing out the speakers, the products were neatly put into the shelves and cold air shifted through the establishment thanks to the AC. It was relatively small but it gave off a cozy feeling.

The guy behind the counter either didn’t notice their presence or he simply was unbothered by their existence.

Renjun made his way through the corridors in search for milk, Donghyuck trailing behind him until he found an interesting stack of magazines and stopped paying attention to his surroundings.

Renjun was absentmindedly wandering through the store when he noticed a boy looking particularly interested in a bunch of vegetables. Said boy turned to look at him when Renjun let out a low gasp at the sudden appearance of another human being inside the store.

Also, the boy was breathtakingly beautiful.

The boy standing in front of him had one of the most perfect faces Renjun has ever seen and the cute smile the boy offered him after his soul had left his body only to come back just to appreciate the boy’s beauty.

“Sorry, did I scare you?” Maybe Renjun was panicking because the other boy’s voice was so soft and nice to hear that he couldn’t bring himself to open his mouth to answer his question.

After seeing  Renjun’s dumbfounded expression the boy let out a soft giggle that made something in his stomach start to revolve. “I guess you’re not only cute but also shy.”

If Renjun didn’t feel embarrassed enough already he for sure was now, if the growing blush on his face was anything to go by. “Hmm, I was just looking for some milk and then I saw you and I guess I got startled because I you appeared all of a sudden and oh my god, sorry now I’m rambling.” Renjun hated his awkward self more than ever right in that moment for making a fool out of himself once again.

Thankfully, cute boy (he may have to ask for his name at some point) just laughed at his antics and started to approach him, startling Renjun even more when he grabbed him by the wrist and started leading him somewhere in the store. “Don’t worry. I’m just showing you around for a bit, you seemed a bit lost.” The other boy smiled at him, fist still tightly wrapped around his wrist.

“And, here’s the milk.” Renjun stood before the shelf where different types of milk were arranged, finally free from the stranger’s grip (he would be lying if he said he hadn’t enjoyed it). Cute boy had told him about where everything was placed in the store, although Renjun would have forgotten by the after he was still thankful the other boy tried to help him.

Renjun politely thanked him before he made his way to the counter where the boy from before was probably texting someone on his phone, the other boy hot on his heels.

“Excus-“ “Yo, old man, stop texting your boyfriend and let my new friend pay for his stuff.” Saying Renjun was surprised by the familiarity this stranger used to attract the cashier’s attention was an understatement. He also saw the cashier roll his eyes before he started checking his stuff.

“You sure make friends fast, Nana.” The boy behind the counter looked at the stranger (seemingly Nana) with something akin to a mischievous smirk.

Cute boy just rolled his eyes and smiled slightly, looking somewhat flustered. “Shut the fuck up, Yuta.”

So Renjun could confirm this Yuta guy and cute boy (Nana) were friends or were at least close enough to bicker playfully. Yuta just laughed before telling Renjun how much it’d be.

After Renjun had paid, he made a beeline towards the door not without missing that Yuta guy shouting that he was _a really cute boy_ and cute boy’s telling him to fuck off.

Once outside, Renjun noticed the stranger had come out with him. “Sorry about that, my friends can be a pain in the ass sometimes.” All those words were said with an apologetic smile on cute boy’s face that made him even more like an angel. “Don’t worry about it. Mine are pretty much the same.”

“Nice. I have to go now but I’ll guess I’ll see you around…” Cute boy drew out the last syllable as if wanting to finish the sentence with something else. It took Renjun longer than what he would like to admit to get it.

“Oh, I’m Renjun. It’d be nice to see you again,” Renjun looked at cute boy, expectantly.

“Jaemin. Although, I don’t mind being called Nana by my friends and cute boys and now you’re both now.” Renjun had never blushed as much as today and Jaemin’s obvious flirting was not helping at all in this situation. “Well, see ya, Renjunnie.” And with that, he started strolling down the street, his frame disappearing into the sun’s light.

Renjun stood unmoving for a while until he felt a push, making him lose his balance. “I can’t believe you left inside. What kind of friend are you?”

Renjun ignored Donghyuck’s question, gaze still fixed into the road ahead of him.

“I think I just met an angel,” He paused for a moment “and I didn’t ask for his number.”


End file.
